


This Christmas

by JediModric10



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 3x10 based (Christmas Spirit), Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, First Christmas, Loving Marriage, One Shot, Romantic Bobby, Working on Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediModric10/pseuds/JediModric10
Summary: Athena enjoyed the time she got to spend with Bobby and the rest of the 118 during the surprise Christmas dinner.What she didn't know was that Bobby had his own Christmas surprise for her.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these amazing characters! Also I am a first time writer so please be kind! All Mistakes are mine.

Immediately after the 118 family Christmas photo was taken , the bell went off signaling the team had a call.

Quickly the team said goodbye to there loved ones as they made there way down the stairs to grab there gear and head to the truck. 

Bobby normally the first one ahead took a minute more saying goodbye to his family.  
It was his and Athena's first Christmas as husband and wife after all. His first Christmas with his new family. 

Still feeling a bit distraught about the news given to him by Micheal, Bobby really wasn't in the mood to be away from his family now.

Yet he knew he still had a job to do. And also remembering what he had planned for his wife later that night Bobby quickly kissed Athena on the lips. 

Letting go of her hand that held her wedding and engagement rings Bobby softly said '' I love you.'' 

“ I love you too Captain make it home safe to me.” Athena said as she smiled at her husband.

'' I will.'' Bobby responded. Little did Athena know her husband would be making it home sooner then she thought. 

———————————————————————— 

As Bobby hurriedly got in the truck he started telling the team about the accident they were being called too. 

'' Alright guys. We got a 2 car collision on Adams Boulevard. One victim in each vehicle. Lets get this one taken care of the best we can!'' ''Alright Cap! '' the team responded.

Heading to the location of the accident Bobby started to think about the surprise he had planned for Athena. She's going to love it. Bobby thought as he smiled down at his black silicone wedding band. 

Caressing his ring Bobby was unaware of the pair of eyes watching him from the mirror. 

'' You good cap?'' Buck said to Bobby leaning forward as he gently put his hand on Bobby's back. 

'' I'm fine Buck just thinking of my wife.'' Bobby replied. Smiling Buck responded  
'' I'm really happy that your happy Bobby.” “ And maybe if things go to plan for once we can get you home to Athena.'' 

'' Thanks Buck but my job is what i'm focused on right now and i'm a lucky man because my wife understands that. '' Bobby said with a small smile on his face. 

————————————————————————- 

Finally arriving at the scene of the accident Bobby pushed all thoughts of his amazing wife to the special part of his mind that was reserved only for her. 

Stepping off the fire truck he started giving orders to his team. 

“Buck!” “Eddie!'' “ Check the white Toyota!'' ''Chimney!“ “Hen!” “ Check the jeep! '' ''On it cap!'' they all responded. 

This is gonna be a longer one than i thought. Bobby told himself as he got to work helping his team.

———————————————-—————————— 

“ Are you sure about having the kids tonight? It is still Christmas and I'll be alone till Bobby comes home in the morning.'' Athena told Micheal. 

“ Of course i thought it would be nice to give you some alone time. '' Micheal quickly replied not wanting to give away anything about the surprise Bobby had planned. 

“ Who wants to be alone on Christmas evening Micheal.'' “ You won’t be alone long Athena besides me and the kids are just gonna watch movies , and make a mess of sweets here.'' 

Athena softly sighed. ''Well okay.''  
May chimed I’m standing up to hug her mother. '' If you really want us to go home tonight we will. '' May replied. 

'' No it's fine I understand you and your brother want to check out the gifts your father got you” “ Maybe tomorrow me or Bobby can make us all lunch and do the same with you both.'' Athena said to May.

“Are you sure mom?” May asked again.  
'' Yeah enjoy your Christmas with your father.'' 

'' Thank you Athena.'' Micheal said as he brought her in for a small hug. '' You never have to thank me for wanting to spend time with the kids. “ 

“ I'm just gonna miss them like i always do, Merry Christmas Micheal.'' ''You too Athena.'' Micheal said.

Athena hugged both May and Harry letting them know again that she would see them tomorrow. 

————————————————————————— 

Getting home Athena didn't seem to notice the blue truck in the driveway that belonged to her husband. 

Unlocking the door to the house Athena let out a sigh. Not yet noticing the man she loved standing by the Christmas tree in a red Santa hat and partly still in his uniform aside from his T-shirt.

“ Wow here i thought you would be much happier to see me!'' Bobby replied smiling. As his wife finally walked into the living room. 

“Bobby!!'' Athena was stunned seeing her husband. Making her way into his arms and putting her hands on his cheeks Athena said with a lot of joy in her voice.

'' I thought you wouldn't be home until the morning.'' “ Well i happen to have the best team ever, and told them i wanted to be home as early as possible to surprise you.'' Bobby replied.

''Well me being here is not the whole surprise this is!” Bobby said as he took out the object he had been hiding in his pocket. 

“Merry Christmas Babe.'' Bobby says as he shows Athena the heart shaped locket.

'' If you look closely it has your badge number on the front I know your job means a lot to you.'' Bobby says as he shows his wife. 

Tears in her eyes Athena gasped as she touched the beautiful gold necklace in Bobby’s hands.

'' And if you open the inside it has our initials on each side.'' Bobby replied

'' I wanted you to have something that would remind you of me while your on duty.” Bobby said as he kissed his wife on the lips. 

'' Oh Bobby! I can't believe you did this for me!'' “ I would do anything for you Athena.'' Bobby said entwining there fingers together. 

'' Well Captain why don't you put it on me, i want it to be the only thing i wear to bed tonight.'' Athena says as she turns around so Bobby could put the necklace on her. 

'' The only thing?'' Bobby says raising his eyebrows as he moves his fingers gently on Athena's neck clipping the necklace in place. 

He then places a soft kiss on her neck. ''Yes the only thing.'' Athena repeated wrapping Bobby's arms around her. 

“ So what do you think babe? Is this your favorite Christmas or was last Christmas better? “ Bobby asks. 

'' Definitely this Christmas. And it’s about to get even Better.'' Athena tells Bobby as she then leads him to there bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Again please be kind when reviewing!


End file.
